


Ema the Secretive Tenant

by MelodyPotterSnape



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: 18 yearold Ema, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, F/M, Independent Ema, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Rintarou Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 09:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20525624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyPotterSnape/pseuds/MelodyPotterSnape
Summary: Rintarou has never been much of a father and slowly as time goes by he just stops contact with Ema. Due to his lack of involvement in her life she spent her time in some kind of activity, club, or book to stay out of her lonely apartment. Now at age 18 she investigates her father's disappearance in her life. She wants to know the men that could have been her brothers in another life, had her father cared a bit more. Renting an apartment in Sunrise Residence she sets out to learn more about this family while no revealing her identity.





	Ema the Secretive Tenant

Ema sighed as she stared at Sunrise Residence. It had taken two months but she had finally been approved for a 2SLDK apartment. It was a huge apartment especially just for herself, but she wanted to make one room her office space for the days she worked at home. She also planned to turn the storage space into a full on game room. It was a splurge, but she could afford it. She created a few hit manga series that had been turned into anime and she was well off due to this. She was eighteen, and had been living on her own since she was 16 though really even before that she had raised herself.

Her father was Rintarou Hinata a famous adventurer and archeologist. He was basically a modern day Indiana Jones. An impressive job that anyone would want and could be proud of. Except her father was so taken with his 'adventures' that she was less than an afterthought. At first it hadn't been so bad. Her father would hire someone to watch her for a month or two, while he helped out on digs and expeditions. Slowly as she got older these trips took longer and he stopped hiring people to look after her. This went on until she was eleven and he had gained enough fame and respect to lead his own adventures. After that he could be gone for months if not a whole year. He usually came back for a few weeks to a month before heading back out. By the time she was fourteen her father stopped calling her once a week and instead she could go a few weeks between calls. 

She knew she had just as much ability to call him, but she had grown tired. Tired of being second or third best compared to anything that caught his attention. Tired of missed award days and events. Tired of having no one to being there when she got home or being their period. Tired of keeping friends at a distance, because she was scared that too many questions about a lack of guardian at home could cause her to be taken away from her home. She was just tired of being disappointed.

To fightback her constant loneliness she worked harder in school and started making her own short manga stories for fun. She did so well that she actually skipped two grades and her stories won an award and got her story into Shonen Jump. She joined a few after school clubs so she didn't have to go straight home to an empty apartment. 

After winning a few manga contests that got her in various manga magazines and websites her career took off. By the time she was sixteen she was graduating from school early and had even created manga series so popular she needed a team of people to help her with the artwork and layout so she could get volumes out by deadline. Some of her short story manga had even been turned into anime and her series was going through voice casting for both an anime series and rpg game.

She had forced herself to stay busy that it took her a while to realize that her father had been gone for more than a year and she hadn't talked to him for four months. He had led some expedition to Greece tracking rumors of the Hanging Gardens of Babylon. Hopeful that he could at least show up for her graduation. She had called his number only to get a voicemail but he would never respond to her calls or call her back. Given that her father didn't work a nine to five job; she had no clue who else to call. She got extremely worried and tried to report him missing. This had gone badly as the sergeant she went to refused to listen to an 'overly exaggerating' child. 

Unable to get anyone's help and terrified that someone would notice that she a minor had no one looking after her; she had been forced to let it go and try to track him online. In her free time she dedicated herself to news she could get around the world dedicated to archeology. She had turned up nothing and at that time her manga career had only began and she had no where near the resources to hire anyone to help her. At first she tried to track down where the money paying her rent was coming from. Unfortunately it had been paid in advance by her father from the profits of his first successful expedition. Her father had used the money to pay utilities and rent enough to last a good decade. 

\---

Now at age eighteen she had the money and means to find her father and had hired a private detective. She had constantly plagued with nightmares of her father in some foreign prison, or even dead at the bottom of some river. Instead her father had simply extended his expedition of Babylon and ended up in Spain. There a month before she had called about her graduation he had met a woman. For the next two years he had followed this woman on her fashion tour and Ema had been simply forgotten. Facebook pages from the woman showed a few pictures of her father and there was even a picture where the woman had introduced him to her boatload of sons. She hadn't just been forgotten. She had been replaced with a bigger and obviously happier family.

The woman, Miwha Asahina, and her father had even gotten engaged two weeks ago and planned to marry in a year on November 15. Ema had felt sickened at the information and humiliated at the pitying look the P.I. had given to her. She had known that she wasn't like most children who were the center of their parent's lives. She had known that her father who used to love her and play with her as a child; had stopped seeing her as entertaining and just a responsibility he was tired of. She had accepted that years ago, but she had not thought him so apathetic that he would ignore her completely once meeting someone.

She at first wanted to blame Miwha Asahina as someone who had fooled her father and hated children. Forcing him to choose between the two, but any woman who was willing to torture her body with so many births could never be someone who hated children. Still while she gained a hatred for her father she had been curious. She had always wanted a family. Someone to love her and make memories with. Looking at the pictures of the Asahina family showed that they were a very loving family. A part of her fantasized a life where her father had loved her and she had joined their family like he had. She had wondered constantly if she would have been accepted. If there would have been someone to come home to. In the end, she hadn't been able to stifle her curiosity and she had looked into Sunrise Residence.

Of course, while she was looking she rehired the P.I. to look into her mother's past. Her father had never been willing to speak about her mother. Now that she had the opportunity and she found herself uncaring about her father's feelings she wanted to know everything. Though the answers she got were not what she expected. She wasn't even her fat- no Rintarou's actual daughter. She was adopted.

He whole life she had thought that she must have somehow forced on Rintarou. That she was an unforeseen obligation that he took and regretted. She had always imagined that she was the product on a one night stand. That her mother had died and he had been forced to take her. She had even thought maybe she was the product of a teenaged pregnancy and that her father had been forced to marry her mother and take care of her. She had even entertained that she was adopted though her thoughts had been along the lines of her being a niece or close cousin whose family had died. Instead she wasn't related to him at all. In reality her family had died in a rockslide that hit their car and he had found her somehow alive in the arms of her dead mother. 

He had decided he wanted her and had adopted her. In many ways that was so much worse. If she had been an obligation then she accept his behavior as someone who finally had enough of someone they never wanted in the first place. But no, he had wanted her. He had seen her and on a whim or some imagined dream of a happy future he had decided he was going to keep her. He had gone through the process to adopt her and made the conscious decision that he was capable and even willing to make her his family. In reality she had been worse than an obligation. She had been a shiny new toy that had lost his interest and had been discarded. Furious and feeling hurt once again she had decided that since he hadn't wanted her she no longer wanted him. So she had gone an officially changed her name back to her birth name, Ema Uzokaze.

Determined that she had decided that she wanted to know the family that Rintarou seemed to have put more effort into in just a few years that he couldn't be bothered for her entire life. She also wanted to eventually see Rintarou and look him in the eye and for once tell him that he was the one who wasn't wanted. Secretly she also wanted to know just what a family that seemed to care for each other was like. She had applied to Sunshine Residence's wait list and took control of her life.

\---

Looking up at the complex she marveled at the peaceful courtyard and even the private spa that was tucked away for residents. Just the view made the place worth every yen. Adjusting her bags filled with things she found to important to be trusted with a moving company she walked to the door. She had gotten an alert last night that the moving company had been allowed up and placed everything she had sent ahead in her apartment.Taking a deep breath she punched in the code the manager had given her and attempted to open the door. Suddenly a tanned hand grabbed the door opening it for her while another grabbed the suitcase she had sitting beside her. Looking up she found herself meeting the kind and slightly appreciative gaze of one of the Asahina brothers. The man had blond hair styled in a sort of feral way with a seductive golden gaze.

Noticing her stare the man smirked giving her a wink, "Well you must be our new tenant. I'm greatly disappointed that no one told me that such a beautiful woman had decided to grace our doors with her presence. I'm Kaname Asahina,may I know the name of the dazzling goddess before me?" 

His voice was a purr that sent tingles down her spine and Ema blushed unused to anyone flirting with her let alone doing it so blatantly. Clearing her throat she met his seductive smile with her amused one as she greeted him, "Ema Uzokage, Please take care of me."

"May I help you to your room? It would be my pleasure to lead a goddess on her way," He purred again stepping into her personal space holding her emerald green gaze with his gold. Swallowing she nodded unable to form words as she felt almost like she was in the sights of a predator. Smirking slightly the man's hand lightly grazed the side of her breast as without warning he grabbled the huge bag off her shoulder tossing it onto his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. Ema's raven curls swayed from the sudden removal of her bag as he grabbed her hand with his free one and brought it to his lips.

"Follow me I'll be your tour guide today," With another wink he led her to the elevator where he pressed the button for the third floor. The elevator was glass and she could see a part of the courtyard as it shot up. 

Before she knew it she was unlocking the door to her apartment allowing him inside as he placed her bags down gently. bowing slightly she felt bad that she had nothing to offer him to drink, "I apologize. I would offer you tea but everything is boxes right now."

A large hand that could easily cover half her face gently tilted her chin up as Kanami stepped close enough that his chest brushed against hers. Dipping his head to her ear she let out a gasp in shock. "No need to apologize sweet goddess. I was more than happy to help. If it means so much to you feel free to invite me back once you have everything finished." Then he laid a kiss right on the edge of her mouth making her breath hitch, before he brushed passed her and out her door.

Feeling her knees shake Ema placed a hand where his lips had touched. What had she gotten herself into.

\----

Hours later she had finally finished putting her bed, entertainment center, and chest of drawers together. All her clothes were put up and her bathroom products were unpacked. Exhausted she saw that it was getting dark out and she really wanted enjoy the fresh air. Grabbing a notebook from her purse she walked out and towards the elevator. Stepping on she pressed the button for the lobby but instead the elevator went up as someone on a higher floor had called it. Standing there she eyed the doors curiously as the doors opened on the Asahina floor. Her eyes widened as handsome men stepped on. One had snow white windswept hair and mischievous violet eyes, whiled the other had calm black locks to go along with his cool manner. His glasses brought attention to his matching purple eyes. The twins froze for half a second as they saw her and the white haired one arched a brow, "I remember Ukyo mentioning a new tenant. Are you her?"

Ema nodded, "Ema Uzokaze, just moved in a few hours ago."

"Well it's delightful to see our dreary halls brightened by such radiance," He flirted as gave her a slight amused smile. Behind him his twin rolled his eyes at his antics but she could see some interest in his gaze as he looked her up and down. Ema couldn't help but laugh slightly, "Are all you Asahina men so flirtatious?" 

The white haired one grinned, " With a response like that you had to have met our older brother, Kaname. I'm Tsubaki and this is my brother Azusa Asahina. Were identical twins though I am of course the more handsome one of course."

Ema laughed lightly giddy by Tsubaki's almost childlike delight. Seeing her laugh Tsubaki took a step closer and gave her an exaggerated pout, "It's not fair that only Kaname has gotten the chance to greet you. What do you say? Can I have a welcome hug?"

Ema arched a dark brow as she saw Azusa give an apologetic look as he moved to intervene. Giving him a reassuring look that she was fine she met Tsubaki's grin with a pert one of her own, "Do you greet all your tenants with a hug on their first day?"

"Only the pretty ones?" Tsubaki shot back as he gave her an exaggerated begging pout. Giggling faintly she spread her arms out slightly giving him permission. Tsubaki laughed lightly and his arms wrapped around her tightly, "It's nice to meet you, Ema. I hope we meet see each other again soon."

With that Tsubaki gave her one last grin as he walked out the now open elevator doors and towards the courtyard. Shaking her head she headed in the same direction. Outside she saw the twins heading to a bench near the best lighting. Not wanting to bother them she headed to a glider that was somewhat nearby that had light from the moon. Sitting down she took out her book light to give her a better view of what she was doing and soon lost track of time. In this notebook was her work on the next volume of her hit series, Natsumi, a story of a world where everyone has a unique ability. Natsumi is a powerful girl who is so determined that she is meant to be some fated hero. The girl is unknowingly manipulated into freeing a warlord who was sealed away and then she races against time to stop the warlord from enslaving humankind.

She was just finishing up the storyline for a scene when the twins' voices reached her, "Kazumai, there's something I wanted to tell you for a while."

"This is hard, we've been together for so long now"

"Naturally"

"But Lately, I don't know I-I can't explain it. Something's changed."

"When I'm with you my heart races and my palms sweat. Plus I don't really know why, but I get so upset when I see you with other guys"

"What?"

"I-I think I'm in love with you and I want you to be mine."

Ema was unable to contain her giggling drawing the attention of the two. Forcing herself to calm down she gave the two an apologetic look, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, but it's just your yaoi version or Kraten's confession to Sasomi was just too adorable."

"How did you know that we were doing the lines from Natsumi? We substituted different names to disguise the script?" Azusa questioned.

Ema blushed slightly, "Whoops, cat's out of the bag, I guess. Haru Ematsu is my Pen name."

"Stop! Your Haru Ematsu! Your anime is what got me into voice acting!" Tsubaki burst out as he jumped up and went to set right nest to her. 

"Are you truly the Haru Ematsu that created Natsumi, Academy of the Greek Gods, and Journey up the Labyrinth?" Azusa asked looking lively and just like Tsubaki.

Ema nodded, "Yeah, I take it you two are the actors they got doing the trailer? The top candidates for the male lead?"

Tsubaki slung an arm across her shoulder and Azusa surprised her by sitting on her other sided effectively sandwiching her between the two. Tsubaki held up the script, "Would it be okay if you played some of the feminine characters and helped us practice?"

"Sure, I would love to," Ema agreed as she placed her notebook in behind her and held the script in between them all. For the next hour and a half the three went through the script as Ema gave the two pointers on how she envisioned the scenes in her mind. Tsubaki casually showed that his flirting in the elevator wasn't a one off performance. Instead he was just naturally tactile as he casually latched onto her and Azusa throughout the night. 

As their rehearsal ended she grabbed her stuff and got up and unconsciously leaned into Tsubaki's casual hug. She flinched in surprise though when his hand came up and his thumb brushed the edge of her lip. "You know if your having any fears about sleeping in a strange place for the first time. Your welcome to join me in my room. I'm quite the cuddlier."

She shook her head ruefully, "No I think I'm good for the night."

Azusa was shaking his head pinching the bridge of his nose as Tsubaki pecked her on the cheek and leaned down to whisper into her ear. "If you ever change your mind, let me know."

\---

AN: I'm sorry if anyone has a problem with how I'm portraying Ema's father. Personally I don't think well of him and truly to me the only OCC thing I did was have him cease contact completely. The anime show even describes Ema as a Little Matchstick Girl. Quite frankly I think her father has a good case of neglect and abandonment. I mean he takes long journeys constantly leaving home a young girl to raise herself. He seems to make no effort to be home for special days as she casually mentions never celebrating her birthday. Worse he has his underage daughter handle the moving planning and sends her off the live with 13 strangers without having the decency to even introduce them before this. I mean he got engaged before even having his daughter meet Miwa or her kids.

Anyways hoped you liked it


End file.
